Avoided
by Angel-With-Clipped-Wings
Summary: Johnny has been avoiding Dallas, because of his own reasons, and Dallas is wondering why. In the process of reediting,So be prepared of alot of mistakes
1. Chapter 1

Title--Avoided., Chap 1--Re-written

By-Angel

Pairing---Johnny/Dallas

Warnings----Slash, Language, Drugs, Drinking

Disclaimer---No claim, No own.

* * *

A/N:** Bold: Dally's POV**

Normal: Johnny's POV

_Italics_: _'Thoughts'_

* * *

It was a sunday, in the middle of August, when I realized that I was in love with Dallas Winston. That morning, I had awoken to a huge headache, due to my father's beating the night before, when I suddenly realized I felt weird. At first I thought it was some kind of sickness, so I decided to forget about it and get dressed. But as I headed out towards Ponyboy's house, I saw Dallas talking to some greaser girl and my heart flipped. I could hear it beating fast in my ears, and when I saw Dallas look at me, I think he might have heard it too. 

My eyes grew wide as he waved off the girl and jogged towards me. Then, he sort of smiled at me like he already knew, said, "Hey, kid," and walked off. Just as I was about to go back on my way to Pony's house, he turned back and yelled, "See you at Darry's!" before hopping into some car he most likely hot-wired.

I swear I thought I heard my heart blow up in fireworks at the thought.

_Great...I'm going crazy._

I shook my head and laughed, knowing that that would be sort of a let down, considering how much I go through. Going crazy because Dally looked at me? Yeah... That's surely going to be logical when people asked what happened.

As I neared to the Curtis household, I tried to escape the excitement building up.

Then I remembered talking to Pony a while back when he asked if I had ever been in love. I recalled saying no, and he went on saying how it's the most amazing feeling you could have. I brushed him off then, because I was sure I would never feel like that... But now? Almost everything he said, I'm feeling. Kind of weird, since I don't even know who I am 'in love' with.

Realization stuck me like thunder in a wide field. I felt everything around Dallas. Like Pony said, I felt on fire when he touched me...and when he smiled my heart fluttered. So maybe I was in love with him. I tried to remember moments when it was just me and Dallas, so I could see how I acted and stuff. I remembered a lot, and it did looked like I was in love with him. I don't think he noticed at since he still called me kid, and protected me like a big brother ought to.

But still... I'm a guy and he's a guy. I never knew I was queer, but I'm sure as hell he isn't. If I ever told him... I don't even _want_ to think about how he'd act.

Why do things always have to get so complicated?

My feet neared Pony's door and my brain was overloaded with thoughts. I didn't want the other guys to worry, or else they'd ask questions. So I decided to play ... I mean, how hard can that be?

**Johnny has been kind of weird lately. Every time I try to talk to him, he turns his head or makes up some excuse. Do I stink or something? I'm sure I didn't make him mad, but what's making him blow me off? How can I say sorry for something I don't know I did? Was he upset I was talking to that girl earlier? Did _he_ like her or something? That doesn't sound right, though, since Johnny said he didn't like those types of girls.**

**Damn, that kid's too complicated.**

**I saw another bruise on his arm, and I wanted to take down the mother that did it. I remembered after I had gotten a cig, and was smoking it in the lot, that it was most likely his pops. I put out my weed and headed towards Johnny's house, but then the little voice in my head warned of me of Johnny's feelings.**

**I hate that voice.**

**So, I decided to go back to Darry's, figuring at least there I wouldn't be tempted to kill Johnnycake's son-of-a-bitch for a father. Walking in, I was caught up in Johnny's big, black eyes. His hair was a bit ruffled up and he had the jacket Pony gave him last Christmas on. **

**Before I knew what I was doing, I smiled at him before fisting a hand in my hair...trying to keep my cool. Steve was looking at me weird, and Two-Bit just sat there smirking, the fucker. What the hell does he think he knows? Nothing, that's what.**

I don't know if Dallas has noticed I ain't gonna talk to him, but if he hasn't...he ain't that bright. He seems to buy it, but I can see a little hurt in his eyes. I didn't want that. But I didn't want it to become obvious now that I like him.

I don't know what I want anymore.

Ever since I found these feelings, I've been scared of everyone finding out I'm a queer, It's been a little hectic.

Add onto _that_ fact that Pops still beats me, and my mother just sits and watches, in fear or enjoyment, I don't know. I swear I'm surprised he wasn't a greaser, the way he hits. It hurts like hell, especially when he's really drunk or him and Mom argue about something. Dallas usually sees my bruises and helps me fix myself up before going to Darry's and having him check on me, too. Then he leaves to go beat someone up because he knows I won't let him hurt my pops, no matter how many times he has asked.

Just thinking about it gives me a headache. I'm sick of Dallas looking at me, and Pony mumbling things like, "What's wrong?" or, "Wanna talk about it?" As much as I appreciate his concern, I don't think he'd understand.

I got up and grabbed my cigs from the table before waving everyone off and heading out the door. The lot was calling my name and so was this weed in my hand.

**Before I could even get up and talk to the kid, he got up in a huff and walked off. Damn it, how the hell am I suppose to figure out what's going on if he keeps running off?**

**Closing my eyes, I ignored Two-Bit snickering and Steve looking confusedly between me and Two-bit. One night, while I was drunk...I sort of told him I liked Johnny a bit. Ever since, he's been teasing me about it, and if Darry wouldn't get so upset about me kicking his ass in his house, well...You can only imagine. **

**Opening my eyes, I glared at Two-bit before walking out of the house.**

_**I need a damn aspirin.**_

* * *

See? I finally got it edited. Thanks to my new beta for this story, Marauder and the Q, who has done a excellent job, and given wonderful advice on my work. No words may express my gratitude. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2--- Home Sweet Home

Title-Avoided

By-Angel

The Outsiders

Disclaimer---I in NO WAY own the Outsiders, However I wish I do...It would save me louds of trouble to just make Dally/Johnny together rather than killing than off.

A.N. I do hope you enjoy this chapter...I wrote it rather quickly. My chapters will get longer soon...I hope this one makes more sense...Heh if you have any suggestion, message me on my profile or submit a review.

* * *

Johnny felt like a mess. To simply put it...his head hurt, he was out of cigarettes and had a huge bruise on his leg that made it difficult to walk. He signed as he looked out of his bedroom window before jumping at the sound of a loud BLAM downstairs. 'Seems Pops is home now...Shit'.

His father had a way of showing affection for Johnny by beating the shit out of him when he came home from his late nights at the bar. Not that Johnny blamed him, He knew his father had it rough with a low-paying job, his wife cheating on him, and his son playing with gang members on the street. Dallas always hated Johnny's father for what he did to him, But Johnny himself couldn't seem to feel anything besides love towards his old man.

"Get down here boy!" Johnny's father yelled from the bottom of the stairs. With much pain and difficulty, Johnny walked down to the living room where his father was standing with a can of bear in his hand. Narrowed eyes watched Johnny as he made his way to his father limping.

"What happened to ya? Finally got ganged up from playing around with dem big boys eh?" His father slurred out.

"What did I tell you? I can't afford paying all the medical bills boy, and If you gonna get hurt then you can get a job for your damn self!". Johnny's father raised his hand, and with a loud SMACK hit Johnny on his cheek.

"Get away from me!" His father said as he headed to the kitchen. Johnny watched stunned that his father had just hit him, He had expected more.'Seems he wasn't drunk enough' Johnny thought as he headed out of the door ad towards Darry's house. Although it hurt to walk, Johnny was in no mood to deal with his father if he caught sight with him again. He knew he could sleep at Darry's and as He closed in on their door, He heard muffled voices from the inside.

"Whadda mean he's been avoidin ya?" Two-Bit munched out as he ate his doughnut. Dallas sighed again ' I swear he eats more than a family of hobo's'.

"I said Johnny aint been talking to me or nothin. Do you know if I did something to him or something? Or if I said something that mighta hurt his feelings?" Dallas asked Two-Bit. He couldn't find Johnny anywhere, and He wanted to know why the boy had refused to talk to him, let alone be by him for more than five minutes.

"Shucks, You know me and Johnny don't talk. Why don't you ask Pony? Him and Johnny are always together doin something." Two-Bit said as he took another bite. Dallas growled out in frustration 'When did Two-Bit get so smart?'. Finding a new lead, Dallas headed off to Ponyboy's room where the young man was currently reading a book. Knocking on the door, Dallas let himself in the room before sitting on a chair besides Pony's bed.

"Hey Pony, Do you know what's wrong with Johnny lately? He aint said nothing to ya about me doing something to him has he?" Dallas asked. Pony lifted his head from the book he was reading to look at Dallas."No, Why? Have you done something to him?" Pony asked.

Dallas sighed, then answered "Naw it just he's been avoiding me and I want to know why...Can you talk to him when you see him? I can't seem to find him and everytime I do, He runs off". Pony blinked then smiled at Dallas as he began to get up "Sure Dally, I will...anything else you need though? I'm at the good part in this book and-" He was cut off when Dallas said "Naw kid, but thanks. See ya later" and headed out the door.'Johnny...What's going on?'

After he heard Dallas head to Pony's room, Johnny went into the house. Two-Bit looked up, smiled at him then went into the kitchen.'He is such a pig sometimes' . Seeing as Dallas wasn't in the living room. Johnny went in and layed on the couch, covering himself with the cover that was placed on the left arm. Closing his eyes, Johnny breathed in the deep smell of cinnamon that the Curtis household had smelt like. The house may have been full of boys, but Darry made sure that it was a clean as their mother had left it. Lulled by the aroma, Johnny soon fell asleep, never noticing the pair of blue eyes that had seen him upon entering the room.

* * *

Also re-editted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title-Avoided  
Author-Angel-With-Clipped-Wings  
Date-8/1/06  
Category-The Outsiders  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Outsiders.

Author's Notes- Yes, In the 1950's era(I think Thats when the Outsider's take place), There WERE televisions. So...Yea. And also, I tried to make this chapter longer.

Pervious Chapter _The house may have been full of boys, but Darry made sure that it was a clean as their mother had left it. Lulled by the aroma, Johnny soon fell asleep, never noticing the pair of blue eyes that had seen him upon entering the room._

* * *

Rays of Sunlight awoken Johnny along with the noises of Darry cooking breakfast while Him and Ponyboy argued. Johnny yawned and lifted himself up from the couch, wincing when his back made a sharp crack. Stretching his body out, Johnny went inside the kitchen just in time to hear Two-bit. 

"Heya Dally, How are ya?...You aren't lookin so good...Did you get boozed off again?". Two-Bit was right alot, But he sure was right when He said Dallas looked a little sick. Well, Actually he looked like he just went from hell and back. His hair was ruffled, and His eyes were bloodshot. Dallas was breathing hard, and when He walked over to sit in a chair beside Pony, He limped on his left foot.

"What happened to you?" Darry asked as he walked in with a plate of pancakes. Even though Darry was the oldest, and could have possibly went to college, He decided to stay and take care of his family when His parents passed away.

"Nuthin but a little rough-housing at the rodeo, and some issues I had with my pops when I came home late. He was with some girl...Who I had slept with awhile back. Seems She also remembered me, and Tried to kiss me right in front of Pops too. Man, I didn't know he could get so pissed off over some woman like that...Ah well, Hey Pony, Can you bring me some ice? My leg hurts mighty bad" Dallas replied as He took a pancake from the plate Darry came in with a shoved it in his mouth. Closing his eyes as He hissed in pain, He lifted his leg so it rested on his other foot. Once he had relaxed, Dallas looked around and saw Johnny, Who was watching him wide-eyed.'_Now He's about to run away again'_, But then Johnny surprised him by sitting in a chair beside Darry and Soda before looking at him in the eyes and taking a pancake on his plate. '_Here's my chance!_' Dallas thought as he opened his mouth, However...

* * *

"Soda! Get your stuff ready, I'm going to work in ten minutes. Johnny, Are you going to school today?" Darry asked, Seeing Johnny shake his head he continued " Pony, C'mon, You eat slower than a turtle, Let's go!" As Darry walked out of the room, Taking with him dirty dishes, empty glasses, and other various things the author is too lazy to write, Johnny took a sneak peak at Dallas who was looking at him with a dazed appearance. Feeling a little insecure, Johnny walked quickly out of the room, and headed towards the bathroom.' _I can't go home...Dad hasn't left for work yet, But If I stay...Dallas might try to talk to me'_

"Johnny, Are you sure you don't want to go to school today?" Darry asked before he headed off to work. He sometimes wondered about the kid, Considering he didn't grow up in what some call a '_model_ home'.

"Yea Darry, I'm fine...I'll go tomorrow, ok?" Johnny replied...Feeling a but relieved to have something take the worries from his mind.

"Uh...Johnny,..tomorrow is Saturday" Darry said walking out of the door. Hearing the door close, Johnny squeaked a "Oh" and headed out of the bathroom. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, He headed towards the kitchen to find Dallas talking to Two-bit. Seeing as He wasn't noticed, He slipped into the living room and watched some T.V.

* * *

"I don't know Two-Bit" Dallas said as he looked on the former teenager sternly "He doesn't seem like he wants to talk to me, and I don't wanna get him mad or anything".

"Aw Shucks, How are you gonna find out what's wrong with the kid, If you aren't even gonna talk to him! You're the one who wants to find out whats wrong, but how you gonna if you aren't gonna even ask him about it, huh?" Two-Bit said. He had only _suggested_ that Dallas go over and talk to Johnny, then Dallas sort of freaked out saying stuff like "He doesn't want to talk" or "What?". If Two-Bit didn't know any better, He'd think Dallas was _nervous_.

"Why don't you wanna ask him, Huh? Are you scared or sumthin?" Two-Bit argued. He was tried of all this damnit! He knew Johnny and Dallas wanted to get together, and all this tension was getting on his last nerve. He knew Johnny was too shy to make the first move, but _Dallas _on the other hand..

"I'm not scared! I just don't wanna say something stupid or something..." Dallas couldn't help the fact He DID feel scared about talking to Johnny, But who was going to realize that if He kept it a secret?

* * *

"Sure, Well..I'm off to work. Seeing as how bad you're looking, You might as well not go. Se-Ya lover boy!" said Two-bit as he walked out of the door. Dallas sighed in frustration before painfully lifting himself up and limp to the living room. Seeing Johnny watch T.V., He tried to sneak past him, Only to trip on something on the ground and land with a hard thump.

"Fuck! Shit that hurts!" Dallas screamed as he rolled around on the floor. Johnny, went over to Dallas and helped him up on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. Returning a few minutes later, He held in his hands a bowl, Towel, some ice and bandages.

"This will hurt a little" Johnny said as he carefully put ice on Dally's leg before adding pressuring. Ten minutes late, With a lot of hissing from Dallas, He wrapped his leg with the bandages before taking the waste and throwing it away. Laying Dallas on the couch, He made sure he was comfortable before turning back to the T.V.

Dallas looked at Johnny as he sat on the floor and watched the T.V., His eyes shone while the pictures flickered on the television.

"Johnny...Uh...Thanks. I was wondering..If you could uh...Um" Dallas manage to get out before Johnny turned his face to look at his. His words choked before he could speak them as He looked at Johnny's face, from his nicely tanned skin to his shining eyes and high cheek bones. Dally's eyes wondered to Johnny lips, Which looked pink and very kissable. Feeling the urge, He moved his face closer to Johnny, Despite the younger boy's protest and gently placed his lips onto his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, Meaning more words than either could express. Nibbling on Johnny's bottom lip, He silently asked permission to move forward into a more passionate desirable one, Which Johnny quickly agreed to. As tongues battled, Both soon ran out of air and departed their lips. Breathing Hard, Johnny looked up at Dallas before running out of the room. Hearing a slam as the door closed, Dallas sighed and closed his eyes.' _What Have I done?' _were his final thoughts as he drifted into a troubled sleep.

* * *

There. I tried, reallllly hard to make this chapter better and longer. This story is drawing to a close UNLESS You ask for a squeal at the end. 


End file.
